


Early to Rise

by inkberrry



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: Cove wakes the morning after spending the night with Astarion to find him still beside her. With the camp still quiet they share another few moments together.
Relationships: astarion/original character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> A little deviation from the morning after the camp celebration scene because I crave the soft things in life.

She felt weak — a bit dizzy, her head heavy, fingers and toes slightly numb. The thin bedroll she’d managed to scavenge was pulled up tight around her, curled into the cervices of her body. Her back was cold; colder yet than the rest of her, like she was leaning against slate left out in the snow. 

Cove shivered, at first not recalling the events of the night before. It was only when arms pulled her closer, wrapped around her middle, her skin bare to the warmth leeching touch of another, that she remembered. She smiled, turning her head just slightly. A mass of curled hair, white as the snow she imagined, greeted her, along with the press of lips against her shoulder. 

“Good morning my dear.” 

Astarion’s voice was quiet in the otherwise silence of camp. It held no hint of sleep, and for a brief moment Cove wondered if he _did_ sleep, or if he had lay awake all night, his limbs wrapped with hers, his breathing chilling her skin. She huddled deeper into the blanket, pushed further back into him seeking warmth that was not to be found.

“Morning,” she repeated, testing out her voice. It was hoarse at first, evidence of muffled gasps and heavy breathing from what must have been only hours previous. The memory brought the morning’s first bit of heat to her in the form of flushed cheeks and a skipped beat of her heart. 

When she received only a second press of Astarion’s lips in answer she went on, filling the quiet with her own hushed voice.

“I wasn’t sure if you would still be here this morning. Not here in general, I mean. Here… right here.” 

Cove felt the short huff of Astarion’s breath as he chuckled. He lifted his head finally and she met his eyes, somewhat deeper red than she recalled.

“Well I couldn’t very well leave you alone, could I?” he asked, and Cove’s gaze caught on his teeth as he spoke, sharp and long. He noticed her interest, and curled his lips back into a sly grin as he leaned in closer. “You’re playing a dangerous game, lover. I should think one bite is enough for now. I would hate to lose this warmth.”

Alongside his words, Astarion’s hand crept up Cove’s middle, settling between her breasts. She shivered once again, though due to the ice-like sensation of his touch or other, more heated matters she couldn’t say. She leaned back, exposing the length of her neck, and watched as Astarion’s eyes lingered on two small marks she knew to be there. 

“It is lovely though,” he continued, and brought his mouth to the spot, kissing the wound. “You are incredibly difficult to resist.”

Cove held her breath while Astarion’s lips moved above her neck. When he finished speaking she turned in his arms, pressing her front against his. 

“I think that’s obvious,” she teased, and reached down between his legs, stroking the hardness that had begun to rise.

“Oh, and a jester too, are you?” Astarion’s retort was quick, but his sharp intake of breath at her touch quicker. It evened out the longer Cove moved her hand, steadying to match her slow, deliberate rhythm. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened to watch her, studying the subtle shifts in her expression as she grew more invested in her task.

“Oh _dear gods_ ,” he mumbled, and moved his hands to grip her waist, his fingers caressing her just as much as digging in. “One day you will have to tell me how a sheltered acolyte became so skilled.”

Cove laughed softly, punctuating her words with a firm squeeze of her fingers.

“Just because I grew up in a temple doesn’t mean I was _sheltered._ ” 

Maybe one day she _would_ tell him more of her life, and maybe that same day he would share more of his. There were secrets there, hiding in both their hearts. Memories and fears and good things, too. Cove found herself hoping the day did come, that this night and now morning of intimacy flowed into something more. But for now she wouldn’t press too hard, and appreciated he seemed to show the same restraint. With the threat of the tadpole every hour worming itself further into their brains it was all they could do to take one day at a time.

And this day, the sun now cresting along the riverbank, creeping up the blankets that hid their acts from any early risers, was enough for now. Astarion’s bracing kisses, his cold lips moving firmly against hers, his hands tugging her close, was enough. 

With a few more practiced strokes she finished Astarion off, his release ending in him pulling her along as he shifted onto his back. He blinked up at the sunlight, the fresh morning rays painting his face. Cove thought she saw a patch of color there, high along his cheekbones. The start of his exposure to the sun, changing his pallid complexion. Or perhaps it was a trick of the light, or her own imagining. Either way, she kissed the area, receiving a curious look from Astarion in response. 

“Well that was oddly delicate,” he said, and reached up to hold her chin between his fingers, his thumb ghosting over her bottom lip. He smiled, a touch of previously masked gentleness rounding out his features. “I quite liked that. Do it again another time, my dear.”

Cove nodded in promise, tucking the thought of another time away for later. _Yes_ , she thought, snuggling herself closer for just a moment longer before she knew they must rise. _One day at a time was more than enough._


End file.
